


【关刘+张刘】浴室滟情

by A_lonely_mango



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 삼국지톡 | The Chat of the Three Kingdoms (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lonely_mango/pseuds/A_lonely_mango
Summary: 由“让我亲自犒劳两位弟弟”和“正跟弟弟在浴室洗澡啊”衍生兄友弟恭文学pwp
Relationships: Guan Yu | Guan Yunchang/Liu Bei | Liu Xuande, Liu Bei | Liu Xuande/Zhang Fei | Zhang Yide, 关刘, 张刘
Kudos: 2





	【关刘+张刘】浴室滟情

偌大的公共浴室里除了他们兄弟三个之外再无旁人。刘备撩起鬓边的长发别到耳后，低头含住老幺怒张的阴茎，不自觉地皱起眉。腥味不可避免地污染了刘备的舌头，那味道苦涩肮脏，既能唤起刘备的情欲，也能引发他的不适，而抵到喉咙的龟头则让刘备有些想干呕。他倒不是讨厌，他不会讨厌两个弟弟，只是对他来说，上次为他人口交已经是很久以前的事了，现在床事上生疏不少，口交都这么僵硬，他怕太勉强自己，撑不到最后，被操昏过去实在是太没面子了。

“哥，牙齿……”张飞粗喘着托住他的后脑勺，一边又小心地克制着力道，不敢直接把大哥的头按在自己的阴茎上。

“嗯，唔嗯……”刘备闻言，仔细收好牙齿，抬起眼睛，自下而上地看着弟弟，被撑成圆形的嘴扯出不好意思的笑容，然后又一次撤开头，像舔冰糕似的舔着面前的阴茎，再次张大嘴尝试把三弟整个含进去。  
一旁关羽站着，不想给他增加负担，只是看着这一幕自慰。刘备觉得努努力应该可以帮上二弟，于是伸手摸到二弟的腹肌，顺着肌肉的沟壑一直摸到小腹，再划过那些有点扎手的阴毛，握住二弟半勃的阴茎。同为男人的好处就是刘备知道在手淫时二弟最受用的地方在哪。他拿拇指按了按两球中间，前后撸动着，在顶端褶皱处流连。  
同时他终于打开了喉咙把三弟含到底，吮吸的间隙，他的头稍微后撤，没想到阴茎戳在了他的腮肉上，顶起他的面颊。唾液从嘴里流出来，顺着下巴滴到地上，他垂着眼睛又砸吧着嘴吸了一口，温热着口腔，还想把阴茎吞到喉咙处。刘备还没来得及做，便听见三弟低声道歉，接着他的头便被猛地按到了三弟的胯下，泪水瞬间涌了出来。他轻轻侧着头，难受地呻吟起来，这些呻吟也被堵在了喉咙里，变成委屈的呓语。刘备抬起簌簌落泪的眸子，只能看见三弟火红的眼睛里充斥着想要将他标记的兽欲，和凌辱他的欲望。三弟用手指蹭掉他的眼泪，胯下的凶器一前一后在他嘴里肆虐着。

“弟弟，这么做大哥受不了。”

“啊……但是，哥的嘴里真的很舒服。”

“唔嗯……嗯……”刘备闭上眼睛，喉结上下滚动，一副应允的样子，口中的液体他没有嫌弃一并拼命地吞咽下去，头更是顺从地摆成了适合老幺进出的角度。得了默许的野兽更加放纵，张飞很快将自己的义兄当做玩物肆意侵犯，他微微站起，方便把阴茎斜向下捅入温热的喉咙，抓着大哥长发的手终于称得上是凶残了，他在自己向后的时候拉开刘备的头，又在冲入时揪住刘备的头发使他向前迎合。但他从没忘记过为他口交的是他的义兄，正因如此张飞才燃起了强烈的欲望。

因为老幺的攻势，刘备握住二弟的手正微微发抖，好像要缩回去撑住老幺的大腿，而关羽暗下神色，抓住了那只手，环住它，强迫它继续覆盖在自己的阴茎上。刘备放软了指头，不敢握得太紧。随后，他的手被二弟的两只手摆弄着，一根指头一根指头地分开，每一根指头被慢慢涂上二弟阴茎上的液体，先是柔软的指腹，之后是指节，最后是布满了薄茧的指根，往日里这只手握着杀人的剑，威严而老练，现在它正服帖地握着自家弟弟湿漉漉的阴茎，挨着操弄。  
这种偏向于玩弄的色情比起性交更让刘备羞耻，他挣扎着看向二弟，想要他住手。但刘备的手腕被更紧地抓住，关羽正用他的手自慰，但那远不能让他射出来。好在张飞终于进入了最后阶段，他紧抓住刘备的头，抵住温热的喉咙，将精液灌了进去。刘备屏住呼吸但来不及吞咽，还是有一部分呛进了鼻子里，他还没缓过劲来呛咳着后撤，却碰到了身后灼热的物什。

“大哥，没事吧。”没等他来得及去看走到自己身后的二弟，老幺就捏住了他的下巴。

“没……咳咳，没事……不用考虑我。”他朝老幺笑了一下，接着笑容便僵在了脸上，身后关羽将中指插入了他的小穴，“啊……”他紧张了，又一次想回过头去，但他的三弟不由分说地吻住了他。

“没事的，哥，我们不会弄伤你。”在吻的间隙，张飞黏糊糊地说。

这就像什么承诺似的。刘备相信他们不会弄疼自己，但就算弄疼了他也无所谓，今晚，弟弟们想对他做什么都可以，他明明这样对自己说过。他抓着老幺手臂坚实的肌肉，缓缓地放松身子，昂起头，在张飞想要放他一马的时候追上去，继续唇舌的纠缠，于是张飞开合着嘴吮吸他的舌头，让他浑身发麻。在他接吻的时候，身后翻搅着的手指不知不觉增加到三根，他从没意识到关羽的手指那么长，异物入侵还是逼得他发起抖来。

“已经可以了，大哥，要进去了。”

“嗯，嗯……啊哈……”他紧紧抓住身前老幺的手，又主动掰开自己的屁股，身后，二弟的阴茎正穿过肠道的软肉，他尽力放松着屁股，方便二弟更深地进入，可是腰间一软，幸好二弟伸手捞住了他的腰才免得他扑倒。这一下扯回来，反倒使肉茎进入得更深，刘备流出眼泪，呜咽着，像是在受刑，但他不曾叫过停或者慢点，而耳颊处升腾起的红晕昭示着还可以用更过分的手段侵犯他。

“大哥……”

“我没事的，云长，”刘备仍用那种宽慰的声音说，只是能听出强压着抖，“全都进来吧。没关系。”

关羽从背后覆了上来，罩住身下比他小了几号的刘备，张口咬住那丰腴的耳垂，含在嘴里玩弄，同时刻意在刘备耳边叹息，感受怀中的躲闪与颤抖。“大哥真是……”真是什么？刘备探寻地偏头，但话没说完，那根有些可怖的阴茎便又捅进去一截，刘备彻底忍不住了，绝望地哭了出来，“不……”但他话一出口便咬住下唇，不肯再出声，只顶着一张红透了的，涕泗横流的脸向虚空处看去。  
身前的三弟揉上他的胸口，像摆弄女人似的托起他的胸肌，一松手引得胸颤，而手掌堪堪蹭过胸前乳尖。刘备呻吟出声，仍觉不够，微微挺胸，接着便感到三弟会意掐住乳头向外扯，手指一摆，抹过乳晕，上下拨弄两点，再用指腹成茧处折磨突起软豆，而后仍是力度适中地掐住。刘备惊恐地高声喘息起来，再度被三弟吻住，口中强取豪夺的舌头把他逼得缺氧却仍不退开，他更是不知何时身后二弟的阴茎早就全部进入，抵在了他的结肠上。

“啊！啊啊！……啊嗯！”随着关羽一顶，刘备挣扎着推开三弟的亲吻，想要用手抵住二弟进犯的腰，“不要！不，嗯啊——”他害怕地高声尖叫，不一会就变成婉转的娇声。三弟紧抓住他，半强迫似的让他承受，同时挑逗着他的敏感点想减轻负担，殊不知刘备现在根本没有痛苦，他的身体被潜移默化地打开，是这从未有过的快感让他恐惧。关羽的每一击都正中结肠深处，刘备几乎忘了所有，被顶得两眼翻白，体内的五脏六腑都要搅乱化成水，他像条母狗似的伸长舌头，痴痴地瞪着眼睛，舌尖被自己的幺弟玩弄着。好舒服，一股股电流传到他的脑子里，他浑身酸软，快忘了面前的两人是他弟弟，而他是哥哥。现在刘备不过是一只雌伏的动物罢了。

“不，不行，快，退……啊……啊啊……啊！……”

刘备身前只有张飞做支撑，他为了不跌倒也为了逃跑，不停地向自家三弟面前靠。但关羽一手抓住他的脚踝，一手揽住他的腰，将他扯向自己，配合一次顶弄，甚至更深地进入了他。刘备马上伸手捂住了自己的肚子，好像害怕被捅穿似的。

“大哥，没事，不会弄伤你。”

所以请不要逃。

二弟在他耳边低声说，轻轻把手放在刘备的手上。

“但，是……啊，啊……啊哈……呜呜……”他泪眼婆娑地向后看去。

关羽的顶弄仍没有停止，刘备觉得仅仅这样就要被操死了。

三弟张飞从浴池边上下来，坐进水里，整个抱住他的大哥，侧过头舔掉对方的眼泪，用鼻子抵着大哥软乎乎的面颊，耳语道：“舒服吗，哥？”

舒服吗？  
刘备伴随着身后的律动只能听进去这三个字。  
性欲化作一碗浓稠的热汤，被他的大脑饥渴地饮尽，充分品尝，仿佛饿了许久的人一般，他除了向弟弟们渴求更多之外已别无他法。  
好舒服，要升天了。

“舒服，啊啊……好，好舒服……啊，啊……好，好像快……坏掉，坏掉了……”

刘备能感觉到，抓着他的手变得粗鲁起来。

“啊，啊啊！”

关羽更加放肆地顶弄，掐着刘备屁股的双手用的是足以留下淤青的力道。与此同时，张飞伸手握住了刘备身前的阴茎，为他手淫。  
双向夹击让他难以自持，用着高昂的声音娇喘了几声便射了出来，蠕缩的肠道吮吸着凶狠霸道的侵犯者，仿佛疯狂缱绻的妓女。二弟又顶弄了十几下，毫不犹豫地破开软肉，背德地践踏他所珍视的秘所，在他隐隐发红的双眼里刻着刘备淫荡的背影，而后他俯下身子，深深地射在了自己大哥的身体里。  
阴茎没有完全软倒，假如时间够他还想再来一次，但三弟应该等急了。关羽恋恋不舍地伴着精液翻搅，又低头吻着大哥的肩胛骨，在上面留下玫瑰红的痕迹，之后他才缓缓抽出阴茎，虔诚地将刘备缓缓放入水中。他看见射进刘备体内的东西一点点流出来，被池水稀释。

刘备像信徒似的紧紧抱住三弟，虚空的眼睛里没有神采。

张飞抱自家大哥坐到自己面前，用手指撑开后穴，将阴茎扶正，缓缓地放下那具软成玩偶一般的身子。

“嗯……嗯啊……”，刘备紧紧抱住弟弟的脖子，不知道自己那份脆弱更撩动了弟弟，“慢一点，翼德……好……涨……”

“哥，你的点在，这里吗？”他向上一顶，戳在刘备的前列腺上。怀里的人腿一软，向下吃了一截肉棒进去，登时无声地昂起头，肉体抽搐着，为新的快感恐惧和兴奋。

“啊啊，别，别……唔嗯……”刘备再次被弟弟深吻。  
幺弟捏着他的下巴，让两人的头偏开一个角度，方便自己更深地进入到哥哥嘴里。分明只是舌吻而已，刘备却难以自持。此时，弟弟已经把他完全按在了自己的阴茎上。

一吻结束，幺弟天真却又好像隐藏着某种冷酷地问他：“还有力气动吗，哥？”

刘备摇了摇头。

“那二哥，帮我个忙。”

刘备顺着关羽的指引靠到浴池壁上，一偏头，发现刚刚插进身体里的阴茎正屹立在脸侧，与他的嘴唇不过相距咫尺，他咽了口唾沫，这才想清楚原来他是半倚在关羽的两腿之间。而不知何时，老幺与二弟对调，现在正跪在他的两腿之间，将他的腿摆成大开的样子，挑起嘴唇向他笑。

刘备紧张地说：“啊，老幺，你……啊！”

幺弟的肉柱再次急不可耐地侵犯进去，对着刘备体内的敏感点一阵操弄，他咬紧牙关，一边撸动大哥的阴茎，一边亲吻啃咬哥哥搭在他肩膀上的小腿。无需言语，他能从刘备的后穴里感受到情欲的状态，湿热的小穴蠕动着，正等着什么来填满，每一次顶到敏感点的时候的收缩都是那么热情，像是谄媚地吮吸。而这献媚于他的人，不是随便的路人，而是他发誓效忠的哥哥。

“刚见到哥的时候，都害怕哥太瘦了，会折断呢。”

“啊，啊嗯……嗯……哼……翼，德……”

“现在的话，丰满好多，”张飞坏心眼地掐着自家大哥腿上的肌肉说，“而且很软。”他把刘备的腿并到一起，一只手抓着两个脚踝，像是要把刘备提起来似的，在后穴里进进出出。

姿势实在是太羞耻了，双腿夹紧，甚至能看到阴茎进来时自己的颤抖，刘备想要掩住眼睛，却发现关羽牢牢地握住他的手。他只能直视着扛着自己双腿的幺弟兴奋地笑着。幺弟比起关羽少了压迫感，却更加凶狠，几乎不给人喘息的时间。刘备实在顾不得那么多了，连配合的机会都没有，只能侧过头呻吟，结果他金色的头发和眼睛一不小心都蹭在了关羽仍然硬挺的阴茎上。

“不好意思，大哥，没办法忍住。”

关羽朝他抱歉地笑了笑，什么都没说。他却无法拒绝，只能垂着眼睛，伸出红舌，小口舔弄着，好像小猫喝水。

“嗯，嗯啊……老，幺……”刘备无力地贴着面前的阴茎吐息，“翼……德，前面……啊……啊哈……不……”

刘备绷紧双腿，又一次射了出来。白浊溅出，弄脏了他的腹肌，还有几星斑点落到他的胸口。他痴痴地喘息着。

张飞没有趁着这个时候进攻，反倒是停下，感受刘备体内的甜蜜折磨。肠道收缩，附着摩擦，饥渴地想要榨取阳精，湿热的后穴里，每一寸黏膜都等着烙铁的虐待。三弟舔舔嘴唇，忍住想把大哥弄坏的欲望，用捕猎般的眼神盯着身下沉迷于快感的人。是他们的哥哥，是解开发髻，脱下衣服说要慰劳他们的哥哥。想到这里他恨不得把所有可以惩罚哥哥的手段都用上。

“哥，还没结束呢。”

刘备迷茫地将视线移到三弟身上，从眼神中可见已分辨不清话语的意思。

“别做得太过了。”关羽抬头，沉稳地警告幺弟。

“……想看大哥失禁……”对上他二哥的眼神后张飞瘪了腮帮子，收敛一下兴奋的眼神说，“还是下次吧。”

“……啊……”这期间他们的哥哥没有说话。他又被抱在张飞怀里，那无止境的打桩似的操弄让他手足无措，他只能被困在性爱地狱里无法脱身。刘备用手指抵着弟弟的胸膛，但随后那只手便被拉开，指尖覆盖上了轻吻。水顺着顶弄进到他的身体里，翻转，接着泄出，仿佛失禁，他吻着弟弟的肩膀，“好了……啊哈……”说着不成句的话。

刘备勃起的阴茎在幺弟身上磨蹭，他搂着幺弟的喊叫突然破碎，无法呼吸，精液又一次射出，但与第一次相比没那么多了，今晚刘备已经高潮了三次，对他来说是极限。这次他的三弟终于肯舍得操弄高潮时的他了，肉刃破开抽搐的肠道，在紧缩的软肉里磨蹭，然后理所当然地内射。

分开的时候关羽靠近了，他将勃起的阴茎放在刘备嘴唇边，描摹着被亲红的唇肉，那已经神志不清的人条件反射地张嘴，吮吸铃口处。关羽伸手托着他的后脑勺，皱着眉头，将精液射在刘备的脸上。

“要不再来一次……”老幺仍然意犹未尽地说。

然而不巧的是浴室中雾气蒸干了刘备的清明，纵欲过度以及过高的温度让他头晕目眩。还没等张嘴，他就昏了过去。

之后发生的事他一概不知。  
弟弟们拿他的身体做了什么，自己是如何被清理干净的，如何回到的卧房，他都毫无意识。直到第二天接近中午时分，曹操的电话把他吵醒，他才朦朦胧胧地恢复意识。刘备猛地坐起，接着因为疼痛摔回床上，他躺着应付过去电话，只听懂对方要求他去下邳便挂了。  
他愣愣地盯着天花板，昨晚像是一场梦，只有身体还在提醒他一切都是真的。他对重逢的弟弟们有求必应，而弟弟们将他当做玩物。已经说不上是美梦还是噩梦了，因为他一想到弟弟们又回到身边就觉得安心。

刘备感觉自己后面很疼，腰更是不能动了，只得不由感叹自己上了年纪。他长舒一口气躺在床上。  
过了几分钟，房间响起敲门声。  
刘备猜是弟弟们来看他了，想必还带了午饭。这念头一冒出来，就让他幸福得想笑。

无论做什么都行，让他做什么都行，为了守护这一切。  
他在心里发誓。


End file.
